1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of digital logic circuits, and more specifically to a specific digital logic circuit which can perform a plurality of logical functions on input signals by appropriate selection of the connection of input and control signals to the circuit's input terminals.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In many cases, it is desirable to provide one circuit design that can be used to perform a plurality of logic operations on a pair of input signals. Such a circuit design can simplify the design and layout of complex combinatorial logic circuits on, for example, integrated circuit chips, since the same circuit masks can be used wherever any of the logic operations that the circuit can perform are to be performed in the circuit.